residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan Clarke
Ryan Clarke is a leading member in U.F.A.B. (United Front Against Bioterrorism). Aside from Alex Miller and Sarah Corbett, he is one of the most active and respected members of U.F.A.B. He began as a U.S. Ranger, but was discharged without honors due to his accusations of the Umbrella conspiracy, going so far as to say that the President was even taking bribes. He later joined U.F.A.B. and quickly risen through the ranks due to his skills on and off the field. he serves as Alex's second in command of his ground troops and is one of the two Alex completely trusts. Early Life and Personality Ryan lived in North America for much of his youth, he had a military family. It almost became tradition of them for all the Clarke men to join the army and Ryan was no exception. Ryan was athletically strong and his intellingence was a strong point fo him aswell, this made him a perfect candidate for the U.S. Rangers a great achievement for one so young. It was around this time that 'rumours' about Umbrella started to circulate and various grups such as U.F.A.B. began to openly fight Umbrella. Ryan made it no secret who he supported and constantly petitioned for U.F.A.B. to recieve the proper funding and backing of the U.S. army. Mostly due to his family as some were present during Raccoon City but were unable to escape. His loyalty came at a price though and Ryan found himself being discharged without honors. Not regretting his brash desicion, he quickly went off to join U.F.A.B. Due to his experience and training he quickly rose the ranks and joined other elite operatives; such as Alex on the field for U.F.A.B.'s most covert operations. Ryan's humour differs from Alex and prefers, straight up jokes rather thaan the 'dark humor' what Alex has. He has a history of causing arguemets with superiors and has clashed many times with Alex, and even those who have no authority over him such as Chris Redfield and Pier Nivens. His physical strengths are nearly on par with Alex, however Alex's survival and leadership skills are greater than Ryan's, despite Ryan's superior intelligence. Despite his conflicts with Alex, Ryan greatly respects him and requests many times to accompany him on missions. Alex rarely has a reason not to take him. Blighted Dream (2005) Ryan rose quickly in U.F.A.B earning great amounts of respect throughout the organisation. He managed to establish a steady alliance with the U.S. army and U.F.A.B. as well as other countries and was promoted to Operations Captain, a rank second only to Alex on the field. When Sarah was reported missing, Alex was preparing to travel to a country in Asia, Ryan was quick to offer his assistance. Since U.F.A.B. was denied access to the country it was risky, but Alex was ready to ignite a war to find Sarah and so accepted Ryan's offer. During their search it was clear that bio-weapons were heavily in use and Ryan knew that this was enough evidence to allow U.F.A.B. access into the country, however, they weren't able to contact anyone outside of the country and were forced to fight through many advanced B.O.W.s. Through various notes and research logs they found, it became clear who designed this virus strain and who supplied them; Dr. Richard Carsten. They found his research log and carried on. Eventually Ryan stated that Sarah might be dead and that they should try and find a way home, then bring their allies. Alex snapped. During a heated argument and short fight, Alex claimed that he wouldn't leave her or any other friend behind, and carried on with Ryan reluctantly following. ''"It's over, with no weapons theres no way she survived! If we head back now we can return with both U.F.A.B. soldiers and the American Army, theres no need to remain any longer!" '' ''"I'm not leaving her! I'll find her even if I have to kill all the fuckers here!" ''- Ryan and Alex After fighting through extremely intelligent B.O.W.s, Ryan and Alex finally found a lead, more notes describing about the virus used back in 1998. This was the virus that Carsten had been heavily improving researching. The notes mention that it has only been used three times, once in 1998, again in 2002, and the third was used on a creature detailed only as Minos. It also mentioned that Carsten had fled from the country along with Sarah as his captive. It appeared he anticipated Ryan and Alex coming as Minos has been programmed to hunt and kill any foreign entities present in the country. They were now able to contact U.F.A.B. and request support and evacuation, although they were required to fight through hordes of undead first. The virus had taken over the entire country by now and all the 'locals' were out for their blood. However both Alex and Ryan managed to fight their way to the extraction point and they eagerly awaited the rescue helicopter. ''"Shit, where are they?! They should be here!" ''- Ryan " Okay, where the fuck are you? We're here and so are a hundred pissed off locals.. We need evac before we're beaten to a pulp!" - Alex As they defended the rooftop, the helicopter arrived with U.F.A.B. troops assisting them both. Moments before the helicopter landed, Minos showed itself. During a lengthy battle and with most of the U.F.A.B. troops killed, Minos finally fell. As Alex and Ryan got on the helicopter, Minos sprung into life and grabbed the helicopter in mid-flight halting it's movement. Minos had mutated and it's skin had become nearly immune to gunfire, and only through the use of grenades managed to throw it off. Alex in his anger and bravado ordered the helicopter to turn around intent on finishing it off. ''"Have you gone crazy?! That thing has nearly killed us and you want to go back?!" ''- Ryan Grabbing the rocket launchers within the helicopter, Alex and Ryan fired them at Minos, thinking surely that it would destroy it. However, with it's large taloned hands, it managed to grab both missiles in mid-flight. It was slowly being pushed back but was intending to return fire to the helicopter. Before giving it a chance, Alex and Ryan fired their pistols at both missiles causing a large explosion and the building to collapse. Ending Minos. Whilst on the helicopter Ryan reflected on the mission, it was the most dangerous he's been on. He could have died at any point... Yet he wanted more, he craved more action and this revelation scared him. Raptured Nightmare Part I (2012) On December 24th 2012, U.F.A.B. allied with the B.S.A.A to stop the bio-terrorism present in Edonia. Alex and Ryan lead the U.F.A.B. in Edonia. For unkown reasons, Alex suddenly stopped and put Ryan in charge of the U.F.A.B. forces and then disappeared agreeing to contact him once the fighting was finished. Ryan met up with B.S.A.A captain Chris Redfield, Chris was confused as to why Alex himself hadn't appeared and it didn't help when Ryan had told him what happened. Despite this minor setback Chris and Ryan went through their battle plans and had agreed to tackle Edonia in two halves; The B.S.A.A. take the right side whilst U.F.A.B. take the left side. Ryan and Chris had departed on friendly terms and agreed to meet up once the battle was finished to get in contact with Alex. Ryan lead his team effectively through Edonia, suffering very little casualties. Facing even large B.O.W.s weren't immensely risky. It wasn't long before U.F.A.B. had successfully completed 'their half' and quickly sent reinforcements to the B.S.A.A who were facing more numerous foes. Ryan began to worry as he couldn't get a hold of Alex and had no way of knowing where, or how, to find him. With both Alex and Sarah missing, overall command of U.F.A.B. fell to Ryan, an idea he wasn't too fond of. Worse still, Ryan had lost contact with B.S.A.A.'s captain Chris and his squad. So he began a rescue mission, only to find an unconscious Chris being dragged away by a single teammate with B.O.W.s close to attacking them, after eliminating the threat and seeing Chris off to a hospital for the best medical care, Ryan devoted all of U.F.A.B.'s resources in searching for Alex and Sarah. After travelling back to Edonia upon following a led, Ryan found a bunker that seemed used, yet untouched by the fighting, there were still plenty of B.O.W.s in the area, however, and after quickly dealing with them, he found further evidence of where both Alex and Sarah are. He felt uneasy, though, as if these journals and notes were left purposefully and he was sure that a trap would be set for him. In the end he decided it was a risk he would have to take... ''"Uh.... What will it take to end this?... Is it always this hard to do good?" ''- Ryan, 2012